Xploderp (John Cornelius)
Xploderp: John Cornelius was a Scientist who freed the great Dread Mortem from a glacier. He lived in a small village called "Dracos" where he was studying DNA of many Creatures, when he tested a Creepers DNA mixture with Human DNA, as he was eating his lunch, a bat flew in seeking darkness and knocked a test tube onto a sandwitch John was about to eat, as John swallowed the sandwitch he thought it tasted funny, that night he was feeling rather sore and itchy, during the middle of the night he woke up and rushed to the mirror and saw he was growing scales, and slowly turning green "what is this?!" he thought to himself. His Wife, Sandra woke up as well, and asked, what was wrong, John replied "nothing!, just...go back to sleep, i need to go to the hospital!", he rushed out the door and ran down the streets, people saw him and screamed, men ran out with axes and swords, yelling "begon creature!, leave our town alone!" John ran as fast as he could, he knew he couldnt go back to Dracos and could never see his family again. Exiled: John traveled for 2 days before building a new home, the only place he knew was far from civilisation, was the snowlands. he build a home 2 miles from a glacier, out of old bricks and snowbricks, he went out to hunt some sheep to make his bed and chop down some wood for a fire place,and a table, when he came back he saw that a baby wolf was abandoned from its back, with a broken leg, John took it in and cared for it, he named it Spike. Soon after, he saw Spike was blind, with snowhite eyes, as chop got bigger by the day, he also became more loyal and protective,when a group of spiders came by, John grabbed his arrow and aimed, he shot the first spider in the foot, instantly after, Spike ran out barking and attacked the spiders, John pulled back his arrow and shot at the very last spider, it hit its eye,although, a minor setback happened. Spike started to smell the spider and ran away back inside, "what is it boy?"John asked, at that moment, the spider lifted up into the air, then was ripped in half, then an enderman appeared out of no where and seemed to be the one who killed the spiders, the enderman opened its mouth at John and hit him in the head with its long arms, it then teleported everywhere and was un-seeable to the human eye, john had heard stories of endermen, but had never seen one before, he also knew that they were "supposed" scared of pumpkins, John limped to the house, he said "Spike *cough* get me...a pumpkin...from the...chest", Spike ran over and opened the chest with his nose, then picked up a pumpkin with his teeth, he then ran back to John, and put it next to him, John then reached for his knife, and started carving a face out of the pumpkin, as John put the pumpkin on his head, the enderman was Just pulling away blocks to get to john, John then ran out (very much hurt) with his arrow and waved his arms at the enderman, the enderman looked and saw John, and screached in fear, john then grabbed oone of the arrows and put it in the bow,he shot the enderman, but missed, he then grabbed his knife and ran at the enderman, he stabbed it in the heart, black sludge was pouring on the ground, in that black sludge, somesort of eye was in it, John grabbed the eye and went inside, he began to study it, and was soon shocked at its power. The Glacier John had fallen asleep on his table, while studying the "Eye" , John woke up to find the eye floating and glowing, the object bursted through the door, that was already half broken, John followed it for 20 minutes through the snowlands, till he got to a glacier that had formed over millions of years, the eye slammed straight into the huge block of ice and fell on the ground. John piced up the eye and instantly it disintegrated in his own hands, he looked up to find a crack in the glacier, he saw through the crack to find a man, in rather royal clothes, frozen, he grabbed his pickaxe and started to hammer through the ice, he put the man over his shoulders and carried him home. John cared for the man while he was Unconscious, when the man woke up he was startled, he grabbed an old knife from his pocket and came from behind John, John said"put that down, i have cared for you, if it wasnt for me you would have been stuck in that ice for a Long time.." The man lowered the knife and replied "....glacier....so it worked, anyway, who are you?" John exclaimed "i am John Cornelius, and you?" the man replied "Dread...Dread Mortem, Governer of Galem." "Galem?",Galem has been in ruin for a very...long time" John replied, Dread looked down in thought, i..i need to rest" Dread said, John knodded in acknowledgment, they both went up stairs and rested for the night, for what came next, was a shock....